Forgotten Dreams
by Parade Of Fools
Summary: Sesshomaru a lawyer with other plans, and its Christmas season. He cut all contact with his brother after a faithful day before he left for college, his first meeting with him in years, and a beuaty that might change him before the merry times end... REV
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru brushed his hair to the side, sniffing a strong scent of coffee that floated from the kitchen. He had scattered documents all over the table and was adjusting them for his next court case. The living room was finely kept, the furniture were dusted, and the floor was nicely polished. The toast that he left in the toaster finally popped out, releasing a mouth watering fragerence that made his mouth water. It was really quiet, and that was the way he liked it. He got up and took the toast and slammed a pile off scambled eggs and a few bits of bacon.

He had been awake for the pass 2 nights trying to get whatever he could on the case that he was doing. It was something about a blacksmith, and some crazy guy that he said had tried to kill him numerous amounts of times. He looked to the small fireplace, which stood a small sword that stood in the mantle. It was a family heirloom that he took when his father finally passed away. The truth was that he never wanted to be a lawyer, more into the fantasy of a freelance writer, but his father cut him short when he tried to take a seperate path down his road.

So here he was, age 28 and a lawyer still deep in his prime. He sipped the coffee, and walked outside, and headed for the bar, it was still early, but he didn't really care. He had 2 more days to prepare for the case, there would still be time or probably more than enough to finish the assingment. He took another sip of the coffee, it was terribly bitter and he loaded a bunch of sugar into it, watching as the black texture turn brown.

The morning was still very chilly, but living in Tokyo, there were still numbers of places that he could venture to for a drink. He felt theerge for a Martinee, and he looked around to the bright colored lights that somehow sparkled in the bright morning sky.

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" The voice was familiar, and he couldn't help but look back.

"Oh its you..."

"You could at least still say how you are doing little brother..." His clothing were shaggy red and seemed as if they hadn't been cleaned in a long period of time.

"I would but it seems that I don't have the time..." He looked back up at the bar,"how about a drink on me Inuyasha?"

"Uh sure..."His black hair was long, and he hadn't cut it in ages.

"Lets go..." The unlikely pair walked inside, with much tension in the air, and they took a seat near the bartender.

"So how is your wife doing?"

"Just call her Kagome..."

"Well how are the both of you doing?"

"We're barely making it by, especially with our first baby boy He's about 3 months old... Why didn't you make the baptism? I found your number, but when I tried to call again, it said that.. that you had changed numbers..."

"I was busy," Sesshomaru took a swig at a bottle of wine, feeling the after taste perk him up.

"Cmon at least call us..."

"I won't call you and that whore..."

"Hey don't call her that! Its not my fault you-"

"Thats in the past... Enjoy your beer..." Sesshomaru left the bar quickly, and had planned to stay longer, but Inuyahsa left a horrble pain in his mind.

"Merry Christmas..."

"Screw you Inuyasha... Its not even that Christmas yet. Your two weeks off."

"But I know that I might not ever see you by then to tell you. At least come over to our place for Christmas... With your familly.. Its next Saturday. I can't call you because I don' have your number..."

"Our first meeting since I left for college.(Sigh) Take this..." He threw down a bunch of folded bills from his pocket and tossed it to Inuyasha. There was about 200,000 yen that he had planned to give him over the years, but the events before, made him cut off all relations. He had thought that one day he would find him, and he could give him this last token... "Have a great life with the wench."

"Sesshomaru..." He left quickly in the crowd, he knew that Inuyasha would try to follow him, but he lost him in the maze of people, andvanished into the nearest bar, starting up his morning, putting Inuyasha to the back of his mind, after getting lost into 5 drinks.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1 A bar to remeber

Sesshomaru drank himself to an oblivion, and swivled the shot of some of the most crappiest booze he had ever had. But its horrible aftertaste would help null the horrible feeling that Inuyasha had left him with. His arms were over the countertop, and he stared blankly at the pile of peanuts, remebering a grim story about it. Apparently some guys in the bar wouldscratch their crotch, and then take a handful of nuts to munch on. It killed his appetite and he continued to sip his drink. He already mixed together in the belows of his stomach numerous amounts of alcohol, and knew that he would be suffering later for it. _Anything to forget about him..._

The door swung open and a girl walked in, she was dressed in white and the bar was dark, so it hurt his eyes, and the bright sun could only help magnify it, she had a skirt, but he couldn't geuss the color under the heavy sunlight.

"Hey you, no one under the age of 21 is allowed in here," the bartender yelled as he polished a glass. Sesshomaru continued with his drink and listened onto what the other were saying.

"Hahaha, I'm not underage, (hic) more like 25..." She swirled into the room and flashed a some type of photo idea to the bartender who merely grunted in response and made a small apology. She slided down, _please not beside me, please... _She took a seat beside him, and ordered something. "So cutey, watcha doing here all by lonesome?" Apparnetly she had a bit too much to drink as her face was bright red, but its complexity was rather pale.

"I think you've had a bit too many drinks." Sesshomaru said as plainly as he could so that she would notice that he had no intrest in making any kind of conversation.

"Too many? This is only my-" the bartender brought her a martinee,"3rd." _3rd? Wow she has absolutely no tolerance... _"So watcha doing here by youself big guy? And why is your hair grey, you sure look good for an old guy..." She slid her fingers down his long hair, and he felt a cool sensation climb down the corner of his neck. "Its soft.."

"I'm not old, and let go of me!" He got up and took a vacant table, near his original spot. He finished off his drink alone, but he still craved for more. He reached for his wallet, then remebered that he had no more money, he hadgiven it to Inuyasha, and then he left his credit card back at home. He sat still for a while._ I don't wana walk home then come back here just for a beer, when I leave, then I'm finished for the day..._

A waitress placed a pitcher of booze and two mugs on the table. "I'm sorry but I didn't order any of this," he said relunctantly.

"Its from the girl over there..." She pointed to the fool who was now looking down at her cup with some type of negative aura around her. He looked at the two cups. And thought about the worst.

1. She'll vomit on me.

2. She'll throw some type of a hissy fit when she see's that I'm some type of heartless bastard.

3.She'll vomit on me.

4.She'll grab my hair.

5.She'll vomit then she'll throw some type of a hissy fit when she see's that I'm some type of heartless bastard and for kicks grab my hair.

"Hey you wana come sit with me?" His gesture was the key, and she came quickly, pulling up a seat and sat across of him. _Oh what the hell have I done._

He poured the booze into both the mugs, and they took them and drank glady.

"My hair... Its something passed down the family. All myfamilies had it, everyone from generations except for my brother..."

"Thats sad... So watcha doing here all alone?" She still hadn't given up on the question.

"Can't a guy just go out for a drink."

"No... Look at everyone in here, they at least come in groups." She was right. Her clothes were full of cranes, and he found that she seemed to be rather traditional, as was her hair which was kept up withbao.

"The names Sesshomaru Katagira." He pulled out his hand to shake.

"Oh, such a nice name. My name is Kagura Shinshimoto." She took a huge gulp from the her mug and smiled... _Her face is like a cherry, is she really that drunk?_

"So whats your job Mr. Katagira?" She stuck a finger into the mug and began to twirl it round the edge. Sesshomaru felt sick.

"Just call me Sesshomaru. and I'm a lawyer."

"Okay and you can call me one-san!"_Oh god she really is- _"hahah thats way to formal for my taste, just call me Kagura. Wow a lwayer? You must be some leecherous scumbag huh?" He wasn't buying into her humor, it was all as if it were a ploy.

"Ugh I don feel that bwight..." She bent over to the side of the table, and almost vommited.

"I think you can stop now..." Sesshomaru tried to pull her glass away, but she had some type of death grip on it. He then reached for the pitcher, but before he could she chugged it all down right right before his very eyes. _She chugged it down I can't believe she did that... _(From his own past experience, it was something he couldn't do.)

"Uh Kagura, I think we should go..."

"Your gonna take me home? Oh no, your gonna kidnap me and then ra-"

"No, no, no, I'll walk you. I had't planned to drive since I knew that I would also be drinking a lot."

"And you wre gona pick up a girl?"

"Yeh, no not that, especially not that..."

"Hahahaha your really overreact too much, its cute for a youngster."

"Youngster? Ba, I'm 28 years old little girl"

"Thats cute, (hic) so you gonna take me home Sesshimira?" _Dammit, what the hell am I gonna do._

"Its Sesshomaru, and please stand up I can't drag you around."

They walked or what looked like stumbled outside, some of the locals who knew Sesshomaru hooted him.

"Sesshomaru's taking someone home? You go Sesshomaru!"  
"Wow did you have to drug them before they notcied you were a bitch?"  
"Go for the b33r! 5355h04ru go 4 the b33r!"

"Wow its already dark outside?" It was night time and the place was deserted for a change.

"You can go straight down that street." _Now how the hell did I get myself here. _They followed the same path that he had taken to get here and noticed that they were starting to walk down his own street.

"Hey you live in the same direction that I live in..."

"I know that..."

"Know that?"

"Yeh because I live right beside you." Good to her word her house was right beside his. _Did she know this the entire time?_

"Mommy! Are you okay?" A little girl ran out of the house, in her right hand was a large bamboo rod. "Get away from my mommy!"

"Its okay Rin, Sesshomaru was walking me home, it seems that I had too much to drink."

"Again?"_ She's married..._

"Uh, I don't mean to break your little reunion. But can we drop her inside?"

"Don't treat my mommy like that!" Sesshomaru dropped Kagura onto the closest sofa. And was about to make his way out before, Kagura got up and bowed. "I apologize if I caused you any inconvenience..."

"Its no problem, lets just make sure it never happens again..."

"Thank you for bringing my mommy home..." The little girl was in her pajamas and was standing beside her mother.

"Its no problem..." He pulled the door behind him and he could hear some murmuring, "What did the two of you do?"

"We did nothing in the least dear..."

"Then why is your face red..."

"Can't you tell when mommy had too much to drink yet?"

Sesshomaru walked to his house, and looked at their lawn, it was cut horribly, and they were the messiest house in the neighborhood. He walked inside and looked at the paper work... _I can do it tomorrow, _and for the first time in days, got a good nights rest...


	3. Chapter 3 Day2 A Date with Fantasy

The Cripple

Day 2

Sesshomaru woke up the next day feeling rather refreshed despite the number of drinks he had the other night. But he did recieve some damage from the bright sun, which made him wince to the point where he threw the covers back over his head. The floppy cloth made him feel warm and secure, and all he could think about was from the night before... It had turned into a rather odd pace of leisure that day, and the company was more than a pain, compared to enjoyment. He never went for a drink in groups, and always went alone. But it was there at the bar, people would meet him while he was sober, and they would get rather freindly with him. Most of his freinds came after a few drinks when he didn't seem to be a cold hearted bastard, which is the exact look that he wanted to express. And since he had been getting into fights, especially when in high school, he was rather skilled, and if he fot ahold of any type of long rod, he could utilize it for self defense with some rather stunning swordsmanship. He got into quite a bit of fights, but the bartender found him hand when he usually sent out the slobs that attracted trouble and would scare off his profits.

"Ugh I need to brush my teeth," He got up and went to the bathroom and got out a toothbrush. His hair was a wreck, and he enjoyed keeping it straight, and it was rather funny, his hair was like a part of him, and to all his forefathers, who always wore their hair down such as he had. _I can shampoo it later,_ he thought to himslef as he tried to wash away what smelled like Vodka from the night before. He walked into the kitched where it was littered with documents, and he continued to brush his teeth scrapping it hard, wanting to maintain a clean look so he wouldn't look slobbish when he went into court, taking a moment to spit in the sink before placing a slice of bread into the toaster. He was never an daylight kinda guy, so his skin was a tad pale, and he always stayed in the bar if it was day, but by night took a nice walk to refresh himself, but anyplace with a roof over him was just fine.

He personally liked the mall. At the arcades, he could find some of the most peculiar people and personalites. He wrote them down in a little book. He thought that it would help... That is if he ever decided to make a book.

He finished brushing his teeth and he could already pull the scent of fresh toast in the morning. His mouth felt clean, and he began to fry some eggs, and pulled out a plastic bag with tid-bits of bacon, and then pulled out instant-coffee, letting the aroma climb up his nostrils, as he absorbed the heavy scent.

(Ding Dong) The bell rang over a few times. _Who would come here this early in the dam moring? _He just finished making his breakfast and began to eat it as he went to the door to answer it. He opened it, and ther stood Kagura, dressed in the sama clothing since the night before.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Kagura bowed as did the litle girl from the night before.

"Oh it you," he nodded his head in return and hid the sandwich on a table beside him. He didn't want any visitors, but it seemed that he had no choice but to invite them in, he didn't like how the sun was bolstering the radiance from her white shirt. "You can come in... Be sure to take off your shoes..." They did, and walked inside.

"Cmon Rin, it will just takea minute, I have to go to work a little later."Rin looked around and could smell something in the air, judging by how her nose seemed to flared up at his breakfast. She looked at his sandwich, and her mouth began to water, Sesshomaru picked it up when Kagura began to take a liking onthe sword which stood on the fireplace. He bit into it and looked down at Rin who was still staring at the sandwich. "Sigh,"he tore a piece from the bottom and gave it to her, she looked relunctant to take it but she grabbed it rather greedily and began to nibble on it.

"Thank you sir."

"Just call me Sesshomaru..."

"Okie," she smiled up at him and even though he hated to do it, he smiled back. _This girl is affecting me positvely... I don't like it._

"I have something that looks just like this... But mine is a fan." She brushed against the blade, which was finely polished for perfection. Rin had finished her food and was looking back at Sesshomaru, her eyes yearning for more.

"You hungry?"She nodded rigorously.

"Kagaru you want something to eat? I was just making breakfast..." _What am I doing offering food to stragers no less._

"Oh please don't bring yourself to do that, I must get going soon," her stomach gurgled. "I don't really eat breakfast." Sesshomaru didn't care entirely about food, but he did enjoy a nice breakfast, and maybe a steak dinner.

"I'll make some bacon and egg sandwiches..." He got to work, watching his geuss look for a seat on the table, but didn't know what to lift, there waas still a pile of documents scattered all over the place. He multi-tasked and put the things into their folders, and Kagura put things away, pending with the folder it was scattered on.

"Thank you."

"Its no problem," she smiled at him and he shunned the smile away. "So you really are a lawyer, I thought that you may have been pulling my leg the other day."

"Yes I am, and what is your occupation?" He was stirring the eggs, and sipping from his instant coffee. He grabbed a can and tossed it to Kagura, and then took a bottle of orange juice of Rin. "Thank you Sesshomaru..." Rin was taking a large gulp from it moments later, she was still innocent.

"I work as a librarian, nad I work partially as a freelance writer." _Freelance writer?_

"Don't you find it hard to get by like that? Oh your husband nevermind." _Oh crap I could get myself into some love affair... Gotta stop reading manga..._

"Husband?"

"Yeh your married right?" His eyes moved to Rin and she realized what he meant.

"Married? No, no ,no I'm a single mother." _So she was single..._

"But you were married..."_ Then again, she could be a widow._

"I adopted Rin when I was living in the country."

"So your not married?"_ Or she could have had been lonely._

"Should you really be looking into my personal life?" She stopped him and he went back to frying the bacon.

"Is that really personal?"_Yep she was just a lonely soul, _though he realized that he had a hard time understading her personality.

"To me about the money, and yes I get by just fine as a librarian." _She takes much pride into her work, I didn't even sound the least bit hostile but she stood up for it either way._

"Mommy what does adopted mean?" She really was but a child, despite the self independant look she portrayed.

"Its a big word that rin doesn't need to know yet okay?"

"Okay mommy." Sesshomaru loved their mother daughter relations. He never had a sister, much less a mother, but a girlfriend... once.

"Foods done." The plate steamed and puffed out an irresistable aroma.

"Yay the food is done mommy!" Sesshomaru set 5 sandwiches on the table taking a moment to say some morning prayer. "Mommy Sesshomaru's cooking is the best! Better than yours!" Kagura's face turned red, she was evidently a bad chef. Sesshomaru wasn't bad himslef, but he cooked to live, he could save much more money with groceries before buying fast food any day.

"Thank you, but I must get going now..." She sounded fairly sad about her statement but there was a strong sense of something that Sesshomaru couldn't point out.

"But mommy, work doesn't start for another whooo hour..."

"Yes but mommy has things to do before that."

"Oh yeah you have to get his number and ask him if he wanted to go out for another drink tonight!" The words stuck onto Sesshomaru, and he looked at Kagura, who didn't know what to say. _She wants to go drink when she can hardly take what we took in yesterday?_

"Rin, you can't just say things like that!" She turned her face, and Sesshomaru didn't get to see her reaction, its not that he didn't want to see how, its just that he was curious of this womens actions.

"But thats what you said before we left." Sesshomaru didn't take the situation so gravely and looked at the pair as they fussed over the event. He wasn't bust in fact, it was tomorrow around 2 where his case would start, and he already got everything ready 3 days before, beeting with his client and doing other stuff, till then he was just basically relaxing, rather nicely. And the thought of relaxing removed the cold heart chains that binded him.

He was getting a little bored about going to the bar alone. "If you wana go out and drink later, I don't mind, I'm finished with all my work." _Well she said she wanted to go the bar._

"Really you will?" Kagura exploded before noticing that she had just made out one hell of an outburst.

"So you gonna be late out night again mommy?" Rin looked sad and took a huge gulp of her juice, wiping the froth from her cheeks before looking back up.

"You leave her alone?" He didn't find it shocking that everyone did that. But Rin was not even ten.

"Uh well you see," she had a perplexed ook on her face, she hadn't expected him to question her thus.

"I like being alone by myself, mommy tells some of the most boring times of her childhoob stoires, but she can be really fun to be around."

"Its childhood Rin, and no they aren't boring."

"That is kinda against the law." The truth was that he and Inuyasha were left home alone all the time when they were young. But they at least had each other, Rin was alone."Tell you what look into that drawer over there." Sesshomaru pointed near the t.v. where a small finely polished a glimmering drawer sat.

"Whats in it?" She had a look of awe as if there would be some sort of magical trinket, and he felt rather delighted to see the look on her face, and couldn't help but feel that he had met her somewhere, maybe in a dream. They saw each other before through the window when she was staring out and would wave to himdespite that he was a total stranger.

"You'll see." She opened it and looked inside with much amazement.

"Mommy its a PS2! And a bunch of disney videos, oooohhh he has Lion King, and he has Lilo and Stitch." Sesshomaru couldn't help but become one hell of a fan of Disney despite his age. They were some of his only cuddly moments, other than when he was with his girlfriend.

"How about you borrow that while your mother and I go out for a couple of drinks."

"Oh we can't do that," Kagura yelled as shetried to signal Rin not to take the bait.

"I can't help but insist. I don't play them at all nowadays, and I was deciding if I should sell them on the internet, I'm sure that stuff wwill keep you busy when we go out. Her eyes twinkled and she was looking up at Kagura who was shaking her head furiously, but she didn't notice that he was watching from only the corner of his eyes.

"I realy do insist, you can take it to your place and hook it up, that is if you know how to."

"I do, I do, but mommy broke her old PS2 when she spilled some of her coffee on it..." She was rummaging through the contents looking for something more to play and Sesshomaru began to doubt llowing them to take it from him.. "He has Kingdom Hearts 2 mommy!" This isn't suppose to be out yet at all! She tossed The World and the FMD running to Kagura.

"Hey I thought this came out later?"

"I go to a lot of places, that was just recent, someone gave it to me early, since I liked the first game so much." She didn't buy it and she handed it back to Rin.

"Well I think that we really should get going Sesshomaru." Rin had already brought out a small bow that she could use to carry it to their home.

"What time should I pick you up?" _Pick you up? That almost sounded as if we were about to go on a date._

"How about 6p.m.?" She clapsed her hands together and laughed to herself. She was red, but didn't seem to notice.

"We can go out for a few hours then."

"My thoughts exactly."

Sesshomaru led them to the door, and watched them leave as they bowed to him before they crossed his lawn to get to their side. _What a crazy family, _Sesshomaru's stomach growled and he went inside to fix himself some more food, realizing that he might want to go shoppong, since his visitors ate him of his breakfast. He looked at the t.v. snickering to himself, as he had the urge to play the new Kingdom Hearts game that Sango had sent him when she was accpted to work at Squreenix, and started to remember the good old days at college. But the grim remeberance of the exams made him mind his own business and he went to sleep to wait before his outing.


	4. Chapter 4 Day 2 Getting Owned

Sleepless Night

Day 2 Part 2

Sesshomaru awoke from his bed, it was already 4:30 and he didn't want to get up yet. He was to meet Kagura in about an hour, so that they could go get some drinks. He peered from his window to thier window which had been set a glow for hours now. Rin was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and he could her the squeals of amazement seep through the very walls. Sesshomaru looked then continued to gaze outside of the window, until his alarm clock went off. It was time for him to wash up for the outing later with Kagura. Its not that he wanted to take a bath yet, but the fact that his hair was running rampant.

His stomach growled, _no point going out for a drink on an empty stomach. _Sesshomaru opened a drawer beside him which concealeda stash of peanut butter flavored granola bars. During one of his cases in the past, they had offered them, and after that, he had taken a serious liking for them. He shoved halk the bar in his mouth, and started to chew, and he left tht room to get some milk. After his light snack, he took a shaower, scrubbing himself, and takingmost of the time to shampoo his hair properly. He put ona heavy trench coat, but inside was a blue polo shirt, andhe wore some black slacks. Sesshomaru felt invigorated and he turned on the t.v. for the remainder of the time, watching re-runs of Naruto.

(5:30)

Sesshomaru made great haste to her home, not knowing why he was in such a hurry despite the fact that they were his neighbors. He knoked on the door, fizing a bit of his hair, if it was dusted in the wind. The door opened and Rin let him inside, and brought him to the t.v. _She was already about half-way through the game,_ he guessed.

"Looky Sesshomaru, there are lotsa heartless!" She started to play, but kept looking back up to Sesshomaru to ceck if he was still watching.

"Uh, where is Kagura?" Sesshomaru, kinda wanted to leave quickly, Rin had given him one hell of a spoiler.

"Oh, your earlier than I expected Sesshomaru." Kagura petruded from what looked like a piled up kitchen of plates, wearing a red long sleeve shirt and another long white skirt this time. _Not that neat, but you put much emphasis on your clothing._

"What? You want me to come later then?"

"No, I guessed that this would happen so I got ready a little earlier."

"Are we gona get going then?"

"Okay Rin you know the rules, now say them again." Rin paused the game and stood up as if she were to compose a poem.

"When mommy is gone, the t.v. is mine. The kitchen with knives and the oven of heat, are not to be touched by these little hands and feet." She smiled and waited for an answer from Kogura.

"Yep thats a good girl, now you can stay up or you can go to sleep early without me."

"Okay." She bent back down and began to play again.

"Shall we make our leave." The two walked outside and the was all the way down."No car?"

"Of cousre not, we're gona be drinking! Don't tell me you drink and drive!"She paused for a minute, and started to laugh.

"Hahaha, your right, what in the world was I thinking?" _This woman is crazy..._

"Its only a 15 minute walk, and besides, its a good source of exercise." Sesshomaru took the lead and started walking ahead of her.

"Hey don't walk so far up, I thought that you're suppose to be my escort." _ESCORT!_

Sesshomaru pounced at the answer,"this is nothing of the sort, this is just two freinds going out to get something to drink." He calmed himself down, thinking only of his outburst.

"Alright, if thats how you want to think it." She giggled and slowed her pace, appaerntly she wasn't taking me seriously. The walk was rather brief, and the roads were busy like usual. They walked back into the same bar they had before, "Heaven" and as they walked in, the bartender greeted Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru, kinda late today aren't you?"

"Nah, just had other stuff to do today Steve."Kagura took a seat on the counter, and Sesshomaru could only follow.

"How about we have a drinking contest?" _Ha, she sure does know how to start a party._

"Are you sure thats okay?"

"Okay? I told you that I can take my alchohol, didn't I?" Kagura gave a bright smile that could only make Sesshomaru calm down, a bit that is.

"Hey Steve, we're gona have ourselves a little contest over here."

"Hahahahah, this is gona be a good one." Steve pulled out a bottle and poured it into a fine glass. "I'll bring another one when your bottle gets to half, its all half off for you guys so have fun. Oh yeah, we have a rule of only up to 20 drinks. Around the 15th drink, I'll bring something stronger. That one will be free."

Sesshomaru looked to Kagura and saw a strange glint in her eye, and her battle spirit seemed to rise with the competition. "How about we make things a bit more interesting Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's gut tightened. _Why do I feel that I'm about to make a deal with the devil?_

His answer calm out rather slowly. "What do you have on mind?"

"The winner can command the loser to do whatever he or she wants or at least something that remains in their power," Kagura smiled._Hmpf, with that I can tell her to leave me alone._

"Its a deal." Sesshomaru saw himslef winning already and looked around the bar, which was filled with people that he knew, rather well. Knowing them, they would swarm around the two of them when they reaced their 10th drink. _Too bad, _Sesshomaru thought to himself, _she won't last for the 7th drink._

"Stop stalling and lets get started!" Kagura's voice was filled with vigor, and her attitude changed.

"Stalling? Stop stalling and just drink!"

(Drink 1)

Of course none of them were feeling the effects quite yet.

"Hahaha, don't expect me to yeild so easily Sesshomaru." She said with much lust and life.

"I really don't expect ya." Sesshomaru muttered.

(Drink 3)

No one is feeling affects yet...

"Hahaha your holding up fairly well."

"What were you expecting?" The two stared each other down, Sesshomaru could almost feel as if she was tearing into his soul... _This isn't the same Kagura from the night before..._

(Drink 9)

"Whats up Sesshoma?"

"Nothings wrong with me yet!" He could sense a little fatigue but it was hardly worth mentioning.

"Are you ready yet? I'm still feeling nothing hehehe."

(Drink 13) A few hours later. It seems that in between drinks, they started to talk to each other a lot.

Sesshomaru could take more. But something inside of him told him to quit like a gentleman. _Ha there is no way I'm gona let her win. _By this point the other bar members were surrounding them.

"Hey Sesshomaru, who is the chick?"

"Mind your own business Alastor."

"Cmon Sesshomaru, she doesn't look the least bit red yet." It was true, her face was still as calm and rather serious since the start of the little contest, and he was already wavering to the will of the drinks, but it was only slight.

"You okay Sesshomaru, it looks like you're gona fall asleep soon." _Apparently these morons think I'm gona falter. Na uh._

"Don't worry Kagura, I've still got a lot of game inside of me. Hahahaha this is some of the most fun that I've had in quite a while you know that?"

"Oh really? I hope that things get far better than this then."

(Drink 15)

"Alright you two, since neither of you have given up yet, I'll pull ut something a little stronger." Steve pulled out a new bottle and Sesshomaru let out a small flinch.

"Oh crap, thats Red 13!" The crowd went silent. Red 13 was a horrific drink that usually ended all the drinks into a stalemate.

"You okay Sesshomaru? How about you girl are you fine?"

"The name is Kagura." She said her name loudly as if she wanted the others to remember it. It was unlikey since the small details such as that went through one ear and then out the other.

"Can we get on with this?" Sesshomaru looked hard at her face, noticing that it was faintly red.

(Drink 17)

Sesshomaru felt like crap. His stomach was filled with booze, and he was starting to succumb to the last 16 drinks. He looked down at his drink bitterly. Kagura was looking red to, but her condition still seemed better than his.

"Can we drink this one already and get to the next drink?"

"Sesshomaru, dude, you should back out of this gracefully, if you drink anymore..."

"Shut up, I'm doing just fine." He wasn't and he was trying to stop his eyes from closing, trying not to let the others notice his own weakness, which they already had.

"Dude, your a crying Joe when you have taken your fill."

"Crying Joe?" Kagura looked at him and grinned... Sesshomaru felt a lump develop in the pit of his stomach. _What is she?_

(Drink 19)

"My life is a mess! Look at me drinking here nearly every other day."

"Oh crap, we got a crying Joe."

"Seriously, that girl reduced Sesshomaru to this?"

"I think you should call it quitsy now Sesshamaaaru..." Kagura was now falling to his condition, but it seemed that she was just playing aroung, acting as if she was losing now also, just so that Sesshomaru would't go down so badly.

"Gimmeezzz that cups."

"Oh crap, this is it, this is really it!"

(Drink 20)

"Okay you two thats enough, all there is now is to see who will fall asleep first."

"You mean faint."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru was at the brink of his destruction. There was nearly no more spirit left in him and the only thing that kept him going, was from losing from a girl.

"How about we end this now Kagura." Sesshomaru was getting exetremely anxious.

"And how do you plan we do that?" She almost sounded bored.

"Arm wrestle." He started to losen his sleeves, but somebody disturbed him.

"Dude thats like taking advantage, you are like much stronger than her!"

"How about we stand up."

"Stand up?" _That was one hell of a way to go... It was better than losing to a girl at arm wrestling, I guess. What am I thinking? I plan to win this thing, one way or another._

"Yeh first one to kneel down loses."

"Fine!" Sesshomaru got up and felt his legs tremble a bit as he got up. Kagura stood up quickly, only pretending that she was suffering also._ Dammit, I think she played me like a fool. _His legs started to give.

"I give up." Kagura knelt down. _Huh whats going on?_ " I can't take anymore..."

_She gave up... On purpose. Sesshomaru's spirit died out and he knelt down also._

"Hey you two, I'll drive you guys home..." Alastor said,one of Sesshomaru's good buddies, theone that helped get him home when he drank too much.

"Uh yeh, you can do that."

They dragged him to his car, and Kagura climbed in after, holding him a bit as he went inside.

(Later at home.)

"I can't beleive my life! I'm a lawyer, I never wanted to be a lawyer! Pah, I wanted to write."

"Write?" Kagura sounded suprised. She was no longer faking her condition now. Her face was fully red and the two of them were sitting on the sofa.

"Yeh I wanted to be a writer. but things were too hard for me, my old job wasn't paying enough for just rent, and my father threatened to stop paying for my dorm..."

"Wow you really are a crying Joe."

"Be quiet," Sesshomaru shot back.

"So I won did I not?" Her voice got all cheery and everything sounded all fuzzy.

"Yeh, yeh, whatever you want."

"Alright," she started to think to herself for a moment.

"Whatttzzz do youz wants?" Sesshomaru was starting to fall asleep.

"You and I... are going out from this day forth..."

"Heys... Thats not right..." Sesshomaru wanted to fight for his case, but he couldn't. "You gave up."

"Only so that YOU wouldn't look like a wuss out there."

"Agghhhhhhhh"

"So you gona stick with our agrement Mr. Lawyer?"

"You played me, you could hardly take any drinks the night before."

"No, I didn't lie, I said that I could take my liquor, did I not..."

"You..." He gave up... _What a turn of events... I got played like a fool... Look at her, I'm in a worser state than she is._

Goodnight then dear Sesshomaru..." She kissed him for a long moment. Then, she fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 5 Day 3 The Comes, and it Haunts

Day 3

Played... With

Sesshomaru tossed in his sleep as he tried to shake off a horrible feeling. Nothing seemed to stop him as he lay... in the sofa restless. He feared to open his eyes when he could feel the sunlight gently creep through the covers. He tried to get himself up but his body wouldn't allow him to. Finally the sunlight got to his eyes and he had absolutley no choice but to get back into reality. He turned his head to the side to see Kagura sleeping beside him and then that led to idle thoughts.._ Oh my god did I?_

Her clothes were array and she was nearly undressed. But the shirt that she was wearing at the time wasn't her own... _Thats my shirt. _Sesshomaru got up quickly, looking under the blanket, their other clothing were still on, that brought some relief to Sesshomaru, who feared that he may have done something that he may regret. He took a seat back onto the sofa, and pondered about what had happenedd from the night before. All he could recall was the fact that they went out for a drink and he had won.

Sesshomaru changed into some fresh clothing, while some stranger he had only met recently sat on slept on his sofa. He looked back at the clock, and noticed that his case was to begin in 4 hours, but was more like 3 since he had to get there early. He went back into the kitchen, forgetting about Kagura.

"Aaauuuhhhhh..." Kagura woke up and Sesshomaru looked at her and she gave him a rather bewildered look. "Oh my god did we?" Her face was flush red and she was trying to look at her clothing.

"No, at least I don't think so. I think while we were out we started doing something nowhere near the subjcet." Sesshomaru was backin his cold mood. He couldn't help but feel that something bad had happened that night. Sesshomaru pulled out some instant canned coffee and began to drink, feeling himself rejuvinated since the night before.

"Do you remeber what happened last night?" Kagura sounded as if she was really worried, or more curious.

"No, I don't remember a thing." Sesshomaru started to look around for his documents, and started to wonder when Kagrua was going to leave.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Kagura ran to the bathroom, _I really hope that she isn't vomiting in there._ She appeared moments later, wearing her original clothes. "I think that these belong to you." She had him his shirt and she looked away. Sesshomaru acted as if nothing had ever happened, and he remebered something. _Whatever happened to Rin?_

"Don't you think-"

"Are you sure that you don't remember anything since last night?" Sesshomaru was now sitting on the sofa also and sipping his coffee, as he placed a spare one on the table for her. She accpted the token and started to drink also.

"I can't recall anything at all."Kagura bent over a bit, salmost as she were dissapointed. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Uh nothing." Kagura got up and put on her shoes.And she left slamming the door behind her. _Guess she realized that she had felt Rin alone, _and then he got ready for work.

* * *

Day 4

"Agghhhhhhhh"

"So you gona stick with our agrement Mr. Lawyer?"

"You played me, you could hardly take any drinks the night before."

"No, I didn't lie, I said that I could take my liquor, did I not..."

"You..." He gave up... _What a turn of events... I got played like a fool... Look at her, I'm in a worser state than she is._

Goodnight then dear Sesshomaru..." She kissed him for a long moment. Then, she fell asleep...

Sesshomaru scrambled around the house for something to eat. That dream had kept replaying all night... And he had hardly gotten any sleep. As for his case, it was already good as won and he had no need to celebrate over such a simple victory. The sun was already starting to set, and he felt like doing something. He decided to go for a midnight stroll, and then maybe grab some food while he was at it. _Maybe I can find a place that sells a good steak._

Sesshomaru waited for the sun to set, and for the clock to change time, meanwhile he cleaned up the house, and watered the plants. He had a small orchard in the back, wich consisted of plums, and oranges. He loved them, and enjoyed eating them on a hot summer day. Esspecially watermelon, but to plant those they would require steady care, that was something he had no time for. Inside he looked at his calendar, marking down the days, until Christmas, where he could expect a huge raise from the company that he worked for.

The words Christmas caught his eyes, and he couldn't help but remeber about Inuyasha. He had invited him over for Christams to stay with his family. _As far as I'm concerned, I have no family. _He continued to wait for the time to pass by and looked back at Kagura's house. It was really darkby now an their lights were still off. He looked through some of his old portfolios from college.

"I wonder how all the other are doing?" He looked down at the letters from his freind. the first one was from Sango, when she told him that she was working as a programer for Squareenix. He then scrolled through some letters from his other freinds such as Miroku, when he had proposed to Sango the first time and she falt out refused him, but then he attatched the letter where she did accept his proposal, after he tried to move away. There was a picture of them at their wedding attatched later. He had tried to get to there but, he had an urgent call from his father who at that point was in his death bed.

He looked further down the pile and saw old love letters form Kagome. He had never had the heart to rid of them. But they were but empty memories by this poine, and there was really nothing to remember about them.

Sesshomaru looked back outside, which was a depth of darkness. It was no where near 12, but he didn't care anymore, looking at the old photos was making him extremely restless. He looked around, and grabbed his I-pod, something he had totally forgotten over the last few days. He turned it on and let some random anime musinc play, a favorite of his FLCL.

It was cold outside, and Sesshomaru phsyched himself to being warm, and was successful. He started with a slow pace of walking, and slowly made his way into a gentle jog. He didn't dare go to the streets of Tokyo still during this time, which would still be filled with tourists or other people. He took a turn to a jogging path that had been made only a few years back, and was requested by the neighborhood. They didn't use it at all in the end, and Sesshomaru found it as a complete waste.

"Kyaaaa!" A scream pierced through the darkness, and Sesshomaru could sense that it was just ahead of him. He hurried forward, but didn't want to mistake the scream for someone tripping. So he hid behind a shrub where the scream had taken place.

"Get away from me!" It was a very familiar voice, and he looked, it was Kagura sitting on the floor, rubbing her ankle.

"Aw cmon baby, your ankle doesn't look so good. Maybe some lovin will help it heal faster." The huge shadow reached it sbulky fiungers down, but Sesshomaru got in the way and shooved the person out of the way. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Touching a young lady without her permission never goes unpunished you know that?"

"Why don't you go to hell! Maybe the devil can suffice your love you dumbass. The figure shoved him away into a tree and Sesshomaru could feel a strong and awful force.

"Kyyyyaaaa! I said to get away from me!"

"What? What do you plan to do about it?" The voice had a devilish tone, and Sesshomaru pulled down a branch snapping it and brandished it into a blade. "What exactly do you plan to do with that?" The figure then pulled out a blade, a real one, and tried to strike him. Sesshomaru parryed barely and felt some old spirit inside him slowly awaken.

"Sesshomaru is that you?" The voice yelled through darkness. The blade stated to cut away his branch and Sesshomaru knew that if he didn't do anything soon, he would be defending with a twig. "Sesshomaru are you okay?" There was no timegrabbed Kagura and swept her off her feet, and started to run away. "Let go of me Sesshomaru help me!" A hand flew into Sesshomaru's face and he felt himself slow down.

"Kagura stop hitting me!" He tried to rub of the hits, and quickly got back into his orginal pace.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR GOING?" The shadow figure chased after the two, Sesshomaru didn't want to run into a busy street. If there were other people, the hostile target would surely slash at them. He didn't want to have the thought of dead people on his mind because of hisa mishaps.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" Sesshomaru wanted to answer, but if he did, it would throw of his breathing rhythm and end up tiring himself faster. He was running to his house, and planned to barricade in there.

"You will not get away from me! I am the goblin! Those who try to steal the hearts of others will fall to me!"

"Sesshomaru he's catching up on us..." Many things were running through Sesshomaru's head. _What the hell is that thing chasing us, and why does it seem that he keeps running into Kagura whenever he's trying to enjoy himself._

He finally got to his house, he charged through the door, which he had luckly left unlocked. "Sesshomaru! What are you trying to do?"

Sesshomaru reached for the case where the antique sword had been placed and sheathed it and as he turnedsaw the figure appear... It was huge with a giant black aura glowing around it. There was something strange about it under the aura. Its skin was dark green but its skin seemed rather tuff and hard.

"My, my, human where did you get that sword?" The demon spoke cooly. Sesshomaru swung the sword watching as the blade went through it. _I did it... _But the blow didn't give him the same triumphant scene he had hoped for, it still stood tall, but the swing of the blade had made the feindishly aura amass into more of a typhoon.

"Ah, I see you are his ancestor are you not?" _What the hell is he talking about, _Sesshomaru swung to the neck, but this time it didn't go through. "Ah, thank you, I've had a horrible crink on my neck there for ages. But I still must take her away, the heartless demon."

Kogura who was standing by the was was now hiding behind Sesshomaru as he continued to swing the weapon which only made the demon laugh. "That won't vanquish me..." The demons eyes, began to look straight into Sesshomaru. "Have we met before?" The aura dropped revealing that his skin was rather light. And what had looked like his skin had been some green robes.

Sesshomaru didn't let his gaurd drop, he was sweating a bit, after swinging wildly. A bead of sweat climbed down his pale skin. "That hair of yours. Do all your ancestors have that hair?"

"All the males in my family have had hair like this for centuries." _Why am I telling him this?_

"Ah I remember now, you are the descendant of the great Sesshomaru, The Beginning Of Dawn! My lineage brings me back to when we were serving you to look for uh..." What now seemed to be a harmless monster sat down with a rather huge smile on his face as he crossed his legs over Sesshdomarus coffee table.

The eyes narrowed back to Kagura... "And how in the world were you reborn?"Kagura tilted her head out of utter confusion and then there was a huge gust of wind. "I'm sorry I have ta do this. But its my job, if I were to be lenient to her, what about all the other people I have to drag away?" Sesshomaru looked blankly at the goblin.

"What is it that she did?" The goblin smiled back at him now.

"She tried to steal away your heart, when your heart still belongs to someone else." _Kagome..._

"So if what she said was true, you will let her go right?"

"Well uh yeah, I guess I can do that. But the question is do you remeber what it is?" Sesshomaru thought to himself for a while.

"What if its something that wasn't done intentionally."

"It doesn't matter, if my sprites got just a whif of something wrong then they are never wrong. Now I must really take my leave." A wind picked up in the room, and Sesshomaru could feel no type of adverse affect from it, sadly Kagura did as she got pulled in by some unseen force. Sesshomaru tried to grab onto her but when he got close to her the wind picked up and he was blown away.

"Wait-wait. You can't take her."

"Why is that?" The wind stopped and Sesshomarui felt like his throat had dried up.

"Because, she is my girlfreind."

"Are you speaking from your heart warrior?" The boblins eyes looked through Sesshomaru and into his soul. SNAP The goblins fingers went, and then all the figures in the room were back to normal, probably even all the windows. "Warrior, I admire that warrior visage of yours, and as reward... I think that I will awaken those past memories. Maybe, even revive some of your friends familiars."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just say hi to Sango for me..."

"Sango!" The goblin vanished.

"Oh and as a parting gift allow me to erase this from her memory. But remember, if you break up with her, with untru intentions, then I will come back for her..." A voice rang through the room.

Sesshomaru looked tto his right, at Kagura who was fast asleep. _How am I gona explain why she is at my house?_ The phone rang and Sesshomaru almost didn't answer it but something pitched scream made him wish he hadn't.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is going on!"

"Sango."

"You know I hate pets! Why did you send me a mutated fox for a present!"


End file.
